In this specialized center of research on pediatric pulmonary diseases, several clinical and basic research projects are being used to explore the pathogenesis of cystic fibrosis, to develop better tests for the cystic fibrosis gene, and to examine the possible immunopathogenesis of bronchiolitis. Projects include studies of nasal function and mucociliary transport in cystic fibrosis; and invertebrate sea animal model of mucus-producing cells which respond to cystic fibrosis; isolation, purification and charcterization of cystic fibrosis factors; a study of several serum proteins in cystic fibrosis; polyamine metabolism in cystic fibrosis. The pathogenesis of bronchiolitis is being studied by looking for virus-specific IgE antibodies which may appear in serum during the course of the disease. A Clinical Core, Laboratory Core and Administrative Core serve the other six projects.